


Words Unsaid

by IngridAnne24



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie and Peggy talk on the phone while Peggy is in Los Angeles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I normally really hate writing sad stuff, but Cartinelli is making me sad. I had to try to both justify Peggy and Jason, and Peggy and Angie. I don't dislike Wilkes, he's sweet and cute, but I dislike the relationship because I'm Cartinelli trash. Also Sousa. Don't get me started.
> 
> #bringbackangie

She had left in such a hurry that they only had time for a quick hug and she was out the door. The details Peggy gave Angie were vague, and Angie didn't press. Peggy's life was so complicated, Angie decided she didn't want to know too much, because she knew it would probably just stress her out.

“I'm going to Los Angeles, Angie,” Peggy had said, quickly throwing clothes into a suitcase.

“Oh, when'll you be back?”

“I'm not sure,” Peggy replied. She had looked up at Angie, a slightly pained look on her face. “I'm really sorry, dear, but it sounds like a really important mission.”

“Oh, Pegs, that's great! That means they realized how important you are!” Angie did feel happy for Peggy, she really did, but there was a knot in her stomach as she looked at how many clothes Peggy was packing. “Plus, I mean, Los Angeles? That's amazing! Maybe you'll get yourself a little tan?”

Peggy had smirked, then closed the suitcase. “I really must be going.”

Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy and held her tightly, memorizing her scent. “Call me when you get in. And have a good time, English.”

Peggy squeezed Angie before letting go. “Take care.”

Peggy quickly pecked Angie on the cheek before leaving the room. Angie walked over to the window and watched Peggy get into a car downstairs and drive off. Angie stood at the window for a couple more minutes before pulling herself away. This was a good thing for Peggy, she told herself.

Peggy Carter did not call her when she got in, and she didn't call her until about two weeks later. 

“Oh, Angie, I am so sorry! A lot more happened than I expected,” Peggy's flustered voice rang through the phone.

Angie swallowed her hurt and said, “Pegs, don't worry about it! I've been busy, too. What've you been up to?”

Peggy filled her in to as much as she could, and Angie was really intrigued by it, until she mentioned a man's name. Jason Wilkes.

“Oh, Angie, I thought I had lost him. But he is back, in a way,” Peggy didn't expand on that, “and I am so relieved.”

Peggy never gushed, but she was definitely gushing now. Angie's stomach hurt. And Peggy was still talking about him.

“He really is brilliant, and quite charming. And no doubt he has had to work extra hard to get to where he is.”

“English,” Angie started, but found an uncomfortable lump in her throat.

“Angie?”  
Angie didn't answer; she couldn't speak. She had to expect something like this would happen. Peggy was a beautiful and amazing woman and anyone could fall in love with her. Anyone. Even a silly wannabe actress.

“Angie, are you okay?” Peggy sounded really worried, so Angie forced herself to talk, putting her acting skills to use.

“Yeah, I'm fine, English. I'm in the middle of looking at a script and got distracted.”

“Oh, do you have an audition?” Peggy asked cheerfully.

“Uh, yeah, You Can't Take it With You. Auditioning for Essie Sycamore,” Angie lied. She auditioned for that over a week ago and didn't get it.

“That will be a great part, Angie!”

“Yeah, I'm real excited,” Angie said in, she would say, a convincingly excited voice. Peggy was far from dumb, but hopefully she bought that.

“I'm so happy for you, Angie. I wish you were here, though. You would love it here; it's warm and there are movie stars all over.”

Angie chuckled lightly. “Hm, yeah, I wish I was there too. It's so cold! I'm not sure I'd be a good movie actress, though. Kinda' think I don't have the right face, you know?”

Peggy scoffed. “Angela Martinelli, your face would look good anywhere. These people who are turning you down are damn fools.”

Whenever Peggy stood up for her like that, Angie couldn't help but smile, despite how Angie was feeling towards the whole situation. She knew Peggy had a demanding job and she couldn't control the things she had to do for that job. But still, the thought of Peggy of running around in Los Angeles, men running after her, made Angie feel sick.

But, she swallowed her pride. Peggy seemed happy, that was what was more important to Angie.

“Pegs, you're so sweet. But I have to go,” Angie forced herself to sound chipper, “lots of line-studying to do.”

“Okay, have a wonderful evening, Angie. Be safe,” Peggy said.

“Bye, English. I... Bye,” Angie said before she quickly hung up. She was too close. She had told Peggy she loved her before, but it was a different context, a more friendly context. There was too much weight to saying “I love you” now, so Angie kept her mouth shut.

When she was sure the phone was properly hung up, Angie covered her eyes with her hand and a small cry escaped her throat. Margaret Carter held Angela Martinelli's heart and Angie almost hated Peggy for it. Sometimes it felt like Peggy shared the same feelings, but when Peggy talked about men in that way, Angie's hopes dropped. She couldn't control how Peggy felt and she didn't want to, but she also couldn't control how she felt. It was a very complicated thing and Angie didn't like it.

But, maybe this Jason guy would be good for Peggy, as much as Angie hated to admit it. Peggy did seem happy. Angie was going to try to both be realistic and stupidly optimistic.

Angie realized she had been staring at the phone for the past few minutes.

Heaving a heavy sigh and smiling a broad, slightly pained, smile, she said aloud to no one, “Damn you, Peggy Carter.”


End file.
